New life for Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally takes over Sonic Boom and becomes Austin's girlfriend once and for all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez are 20 years old in this story.**

* * *

**New life for Ally**

**20 year old Ally Samantha Dawson enter her dad's music store. She's wearing a dark green top, her black skirt and her new white boots.**

"Ally, do you have a minute...?" says Lester Dawson with a serious tone and serious look on his face. Ally is surprised, this is really unlike her dad who's often very goofy and childish.

"Sure, dad! Is there a problem?" says Ally with a smile.

"Not exactly. It's just that I'm gettin' too old to run the store. You're my only child so...I'm making you, Ally, my daughter the new owner of Sonic Boom Music Equipments." says Lester.

"Dad, thanks! Don't worry, cuz I'll make you proud." says Ally with a mature voice and a smile.

"I'm always proud of you, Ally. From this moment you're the new boss of the store. Best of luck!" says Lester with a smile as he hands Ally the keys to the store.

"Thanks!" says Ally with a smirk.

A few days later Austin is surprised when he enter the store. Sonic Boom is still named Sonic Boom, but the store has a new design.

"Hi, Austin!" says Ally when she sees her friend, music-partner and former crush walking into the store.

"Hi, Ally! This place look awesome! What's goin' on?" says Austin.

"My special design. The store belongs to me now. Dad's retired and he gave Sonic Boom to me." says Ally with a happy tone.

"Wow! Congrats, Ally!" says Austin as he give Ally a hug.

"Thanks!" says Ally. "I've got something for you..."

"What is is...?" says Austin.

"Surprise, you sugar-cookie!" says Ally, teasing Austin in a friendly way, just as she did 2 years ago when they were dating.

Ally walk to the wall of the store right opposite of the entrance and grab a gold-finish Les Paul custom guitar from the display.

She walk back to Austin and hands it to him.

"Read the engraved words on it." says Ally with a soft girly voice.

"You are the best one! From Ally Samantha Dawson to Austin Monica Moon." reads Austin.

"It's a 8000 dollar guitar. Had it engraved for you. Like it, Austie?" says Ally.

"Of course I like it. Thanks, Ally!" says Austin.

"No problem. You've earned it. I mean, you're a world-famous singer now." says Ally as she look into Austin's eyes and kiss him with passion.

"Ally, what are...?" says Austin surprised when they break apart for air.

"Austin...I can't live without you. I wanna be your girlfriend again, also I could write songs for you and such, just like old times." says Ally.

"Ally my sweetie! The past 3 months while on tour I've been thinkin' about you as well and I want to get back together too." says Austin, sounding romantic, but also sort of mature and manly.

"Awww, Austin!" says Ally as she kiss Austin again.

Austin wrap his arm around Ally's slim waist and pull her close. Ally begin to stroke Austin's blonde hair and they begin to make out.

Later that night when Ally walk down into the store from her office she finds Austin eating a cheeseburger and reading something on his laptop.

"Austin, I thought you were home." says Ally. "And also..."

"I know! No eating in the store, I didn't forget." says Austin before Ally can finish her sentence.

"No, not that! You can eat in here, since you're my boyfriend...as long as you don't get ketchup on my new hardwood floor." says Ally with a smirk.

"Okey! So...what were you gonna say?" says Austin.

"That there's something I wanna ask, but I'm kinda scared that you'll say no, or worse..." says Ally.

"Ask me then. Don't be scared, sexy one." says Austin with a calm tone.

"Would you be my husband and co-owner of the store?" says Ally with a shaky nervous voice.

"Yes, Ally." says Austin. "Can I still be a rockstar too?"

"Sure you can, hottie! I'll write songs for you on the weekends and spend vacation on tour with you while the store is closed for the holidays and stuff." says Ally, who is not nervous anymore.

"Sounds perfect, baby! I love you." says Austin.

"I love you too, Austin Moon." says Ally with a soft sweet sensual voice.

Austin grab a random guitar in the store and sings and plays the very song that first made him famous back in the days.

"My old song that you stole from me." says Ally with a small cute laugh.

"Yeah! The song that made you my songwriter." says Austin as he stop singing and put down the guitar.

"I've been working on a new song. Wanna hear it...?" says Ally as she grab a white acoustic jumbo guitar. "I call it 'New life for me' and I hope you'll like it."

"Yeah, of course." says Austin.

Ally begin to play and sing with her beautiful clear voice.

"That was fabulous, Ally!" says Austin as the song come to an end.

"Oh, thanks...!" says Ally as she blush.

The next day at the sushi-shack, Ally and Austin meet up with Trish.

"Welcome back to Miami, Austin!" says Trish.

"Thanks!" says Austin.

"So, Trish, still working at Mood Miami?" says Ally.

"Actually yes. First time I've worked at a place for half a year and actually doin' my job." says Trish.

"Not being lazy anymore then?" says Ally.

"Maybe I'm still a little lazy, but I'm much more responsible now." says Trish.

"Good!" says Ally.

"Ally, should we tell her about you and me?" says Austin.

"Oh, yeah, of course..." says Ally. "Austin and I are back together and this time we're never breaking up again."

"Wow! Congrats, guys!" says Trish.

"Thanks!" says Ally with a smile.

"Also Ally owns the Sonic Boom now." says Austin.

"Yup! Dad's retired so the store's mine now." says Ally.

"That's awesome!" says Trish.

"Where's Dez?" says Ally to Trish.

"Why should I know?" says Trish.

"Aren't you and Dez dating?" says Ally.

"No way!" says Trish out loud. "He's a fuckin' loser. I could find someone much better..."

"If you say so..." says Ally with a smirk. "Good luck, Trish!"

Two days later Austin knocks on the door to Ally's apartment.

"Hi, Austin!" says Ally with a smile as she open the door and finds her boyfriend outside.

"Ally. I've got something for you." says Austin as he give Ally a purple sunburst Gibson SJ-200 acoustic guitar with a silver pickguard.

"Wow! Thanks!" says Ally.

"Just a small gift for my woman." says Austin.

"Thank you so much." says Ally.

"I'm lookin' forward to hearing you play it in front of the entire US." says Austin.

"What?" says Ally confused.

"I want you to play it with me on my xmas tour. Since you don't have stage fright anymore it should be an easy thing." says Austin.

"Oh! Let me think...yes, I'll do it." says Ally.

"Awesome!" says Austin.

Austin and Ally kiss each other with passion and love.

**The End.**


End file.
